


[podfic] all hail, the boy king

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"the one where sam has a good memory, and didn't know there were any good memories to have"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] all hail, the boy king

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all hail, the boy king](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5330) by standing_fic. 



##  [](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1232436.html)

 

 **** **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
** **Length:** 00:18:23  
 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN\)%20_all%20hail,%20the%20boy%20king_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podfic, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zpe2p356ri90m77).[  
](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=EDL20GSI)

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
